Eggman War
The Eggman War is a conflict between the Eggman Empire and the allied forces of the Kingdom of Acorn, United Federation, and other nations in various regions around the world. The war began years ago in the post-Super Genesis Wave timeline, which was created after the old timeline was destroyed. History Treachery and Deceit During his career as a technical researcher for the Guardian Units of the Nation, Dr. Ivo Robotnik began his plans to build his own empire and achieve world domination. Although these plans would eventually be discovered by fellow coworker Dr. Julian Snively, Robotnik offered Snively the position of chief mechanic in the creation of his ultimate weapon, the Death Egg, and other machines in exchange for keeping quiet and aiding him in his plans. Later, Robotnik and Snively went to Mobotropolis and with the help of the treacherous royal wizard, Walter Naugus, Doctor Robotnik became the royal adviser of King Acorn, the ruler of the Kingdom of Acorn. Using his new position, Robotnik claimed that the United Federation was launching an invasion against the kingdom. However, these claims were all a ruse created by Robotnik, Snively and Naugus to gain time to prepare an army of robots that will aid in their takeover of Mobotropolis. In thanks for his "contributions" to the safety of the kingdom, Robotnik was granted full access to the kingdom's resources, which further assisted his plan for global conquest. Eggman's Invasion After the completion of his robot army, Robotnik banished both King Acorn and Naugus to the Special Zone, as the King began to catch on to Robotnik's treachery and Naugus was getting impatient with the other preparations needed for Robotnik's plan. Robotnik then unleashed his robot army upon Mobotropolis and quickly took control of the city. Luckily, some of the citizens of Mobotropolis, such as Professor Charles the Hedgehog and Rosie Woodchuck, managed to escape Robotnik's takeover and took refuge in the hidden village of Knothole. Afterwards Dr. Robotnik, now referred to as Dr. Eggman, created the Eggman Empire and began preparing for the next stage of his plan; find the 7 Chaos Emeralds. Sonic the Hedgehog and the Freedom Fighters At some point, a Hedgehog named Sonic, who is said to be the fastest thing alive, took it upon himself to meddle in Dr. Eggman's search for small animals to capture on South Island. Despite the overwhelming presence of Badniks, Sonic plowed through various locations on the Island, foiled Eggman's attempts to destroy him and freed many small animals from captivity. Afterwards, inspired by Sonic's actions, a group of pre-teens living within Knothole village decided to join Sonic the Hedgehog in his crusade and formed a resistance team against the Eggman Empire called the Freedom Fighters. The team was led by Sally Acorn; the daughter of King Acorn and Princess of the Kingdom of Acorn, and also included Sonic, Miles "Tails" Prower, Rotor the Walrus, Antoine D'Coolette, Bunnie Rabbot and NICOLE; a computer AI. The Freedom Fighters first objectives were to free Westside Island from the control of the Eggman Empire and return King Acorn to power. Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman began using a procedure developed by Professor Charles the Hedgehog called Roboticization on various creatures. Although Roboticization itself was originally designed to be used for medical purposes, Dr. Eggman soon began using his own version of it, which turns organic beings into emotionless robotic slaves who are completely loyal to the Eggman Empire and have no free will of their own. Eventually, the Freedom Fighters managed to free King Acorn and Walter Naugus from their imprisonment within the Special Zone. Sonic manage to hitch a ride on Eggman's Death Egg; a giant flying battle station, and soon face off against Silver Sonic before confronting it's creator Dr. Eggman in his Egg Destroyer Battlesuit. Eventually, the Freedom Fighter destroyed Eggman's mech and made his getaway as the Death Egg, which received some major damage as a result of the fight, descends from the sky and crash lands on Angel Island, home of Knuckles the Echidna. With Eggman's defeat, the Death Egg grounded and the return of King Acorn, the Freedom Fighters soon took back Mobotropolis from the Eggman Empire, forcing the empire's forces to flee. However, despite all the victories of the Freedom Fighters and liberation of the Kingdom of Acorn, the Eggman Empire still poses as a great threat and continues to try and achieve it's ultimate goal, world domination. Trivia *Since this version of the war is set after the Worlds Collide arc in the comics, which resulted in old timeline's destruction and the birth of the new timeline, the Second Robotnik War never happened. Instead there is only one war that is still going in this timeline and it is a heavily altered version of the First Robotnik War, which is now only known as the Eggman War. Although it does retain some elements from both previous wars of the old timeline. Category:Villainous Events Category:Conflicts Category:Magic Category:Technology Category:Oppression Category:Artificial Intelligence